


I know you cry

by justgotowisharder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Hurt Louis, M/M, Romance, sweet harry bc hes a cupcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a mess, Haz.”</p><p>“That’s why I love you. You’re a beautiful, perfect mess.” </p><p>(or Louis is broken and owns a book store; Harry's quite happy and he owns a bakery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this has mistakes, it isn't checked but I wrote it yesterday night and I don't know, I just enjoyed writing it :) much love, lottie x
> 
>   
> [ Read this story in Italian [here (x)](http://larrystylinsonistheway.tumblr.com/post/60279824060/iknowyoucry). Translation by Ems. ] 
> 
> [ Read this story in Polish[here (x)](http://stuckinthecroud.tumblr.com/post/71841343697/oneshot-i-know-you-cry-tlumaczenie). Translation by Claudia. ] 
> 
> [ Read this story in Russian [here (x)](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1552965). Translation by Alena. ] 
> 
> [ Read this story in Spanish [here (x)](http://traduccioneslarrystylinson.tumblr.com/post/97611603312/i-know-you-cry-one-shot). Translation by Caro. ] 
> 
> [ Read this story in French [here (x)](http://www.wattpad.com/story/34510824-i-know-you-cry-i-louis-et-harry). Translation by Tatiana. ] 

Sometimes Louis cries. He's not the kind of boy who usually allows himself to cry in front of people, much less when it's about the people he loves. He'd rather cry alone in the safety of his book store, the small and cosy store where he can easily find the freedom he needs to let himself cry and his sadness to pop out.

Yes, sometimes Louis cries and he thinks no one's watching, but he's completely wrong.

 

+

 

It's Monday morning, the sky of Doncaster is light blue without any cloud on it. The temperature is in that special level when it makes the hair become thicker when it comes out of the mouth, and when gloves are needed in order to avoid frozen fingers.

It's Monday morning when Louis finds _it._

He finds a little box in front of the shop door, placed on the cute carpet which welcomes the clientele. The door has the 'closed' sign and all the curtains in the windows are shut.

The morning sun is shining above, lighting up the quiet street where the bookstore is located. Right there Louis finds that little blue box with a ribbon and a sticky note glued on it. He glances around but no one is there, the street is empty. No one is watching Louis, no one is running away. So Louis takes the box and reads the sticky note. It says:

 

_Your eyes remind me of the sea. I don't wanna see them crying -H xx_

 

H? Louis doesn't know anyone named "H". He opens the box and finds a cupcake covered with frosty cream and a tempting cherry on top. The twenty-one years old boy turns immediately to the store in front of his book store.

There's a bakery, a bakery that is always full of clients, the store that's open since 5 a.m.; the store full of colors and delicious bakes that Louis would never eat because he's kind of _jealous_ about the clients they have, clients he wishes he could have.

In addition, the ones working there are three girls. One has straight hair and is too big for Louis, the other is always drinking coffee and is too skinny for Louis, and the last one is blonde and is too hipster for Louis. He doesn't like girls, either way.

So he simply opens the book store, eats the cupcake and leaves the sticky note totally forgotten on the counter. He doesn't need the pity from a dreamy girl. 

 

+ 

 

  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet (I'm kind of obsessed with Ed Sheeran) -H xx_

  
Second sticky note, this one comes with a box full of cookies. Louis takes it because the cupcake tasted so fucking well and his stomach starts growling on pleasure with only smelling the cookies. The girl is silly and she's probably looking for a fairy tale that Louis can't give to her; but at least she's a very, very good chef.

Louis cries again that morning because there's no one to give him a fairy tale neither. 

 

+ 

 

_I gave my best on those. I hope they can make you cry... of happiness! -H xx_

  
The third sticky note in the same week… this one comes with macaroons. Louis starts getting curious about the girl who's sending those things because damn, she's so persistent. Louis glances at the bakery: three guys are choosing cupcakes to buy, while two of the working girls are talking non stopping while the third one is helping the clients. 

Louis sighs because none of them are meant to be for him. He sighs because he’s not able to be a good gentleman and properly reply the attentions and start a love story and be happy and build a happy ending. 

Louis sighs because he knows he won't be happily ever after and his books are the only thing he has and he will ever have. He takes a macaroon and bites it and  _Oh My God_  it taste so fucking well.

Louis cries while eating the macaroon, but this time, is a bittersweet feeling. He will never be happy but at least someone is interested on him.

 

 + 

 

 _I cry every time I read the part where Sirius dies. I know is something silly and you probably read better literature than this, but I wanted to share my secret tears._   _-H xx_

 

Louis laughs. He laughs because H is nice and lovely. Once again he glances at the bakery and, for the very first time, he spots a boy. Curly hair, endless long legs, fucking tight jeans, beautiful baby face and a chef hat.

Louis has never seen him before. He's so fucking beautiful, he looks like an angel, happy and glowing, making the world shine with his sparkle. He’s smiling and he doesn’t smile with his lips, he seems to smile with his soul, his entire body. He’s perfection made human.

Louis wonders where the hell he comes from. He's too beautiful and cute to be unnoticed. Louis would have notices before. He should have noticed him.

Something twists inside Louis and he suddenly wants to scream, because the curly boy is the perfect one for Louis, the type of boy Louis wishes to have by his side, yet he'll never have.

The mysterious curly boy laughs and Louis isn't able to hear his laughter but he's quite sure that it's a contagious and perfect one. He almost wants to laugh as well.  

The curly is talking to the hipster girl. He has the chef hat so Louis guesses he works there.

After a long time, Louis stops staring and decides to clean the store and never ever look at the bakery again, because worst than knowing he's not able to find the perfect one; is knowing that the perfect one is out there and he's perfect for him, but he's absolutely out of reach.

 

 +

 

 _You didn't comment on my awkward confession! So here's another one: I also cry when Dobby dies -H xx_  

 

Louis is getting really, really curious about the whole 'H' thing. He hasn't paid too much attention before because he didn't want to give hopes to a girl he would never be able to love but...

That morning, when he opens the usual surprise box, he finds a piece of brownie and the silly Dobby confession. And Louis can't help thinking that is the type of confession a curly-boy would do, not a girl. So he wakes up earlier the following morning and leaves a sticky note on the bakery's door. He isn't sure if the anonymous actually works on the bakery (well, it's pretty obvious but you never know), anyway he decides to leave the note there. 

 

 _Me too. Why Dobby? And then Fred! I can't help feeling bad for George for not having his twin._ _It's so sad!_

_(yes, I read Harry Potter)_

_-Louis xx_

 

+ 

 

H keeps replying for three weeks straight, not missing a day, and Louis is sure he gained a lot of weight because of H's perfect skills on baking but he doesn't care at all because he hasn't cried since the macaroons and H is lovely and funny and he works at the bakery and _who are you, H?_  

 

+

 

_I love this sticky notes thing! I guess is time for you to know my name, I’m Harry Styles xx_

Oh. So Louis knows H’s name now. Harry Styles. It sounds so good, so very good, and Louis Tomlinson fits perfectly with Styles, as well as Harry with Tomlinson.  _HarryHarryHarry._

Louis moves his desk that morning, placing it in front of the window so he has the perfect view to the bakery. He needs to go there and talk to Harry, he knows his name, and there are no more excuses to keep with the notes stuff, he has to be fucking brave and go there and talk with him face to face.

Therefore, Louis walks towards the bakery not without his mind yelling  _you’re crazy, you’re insane._

When he walks into the shop, the hipster one raises her head and when she spots Louis she yells: “Oh, look! The library boy!”

Louis’s face turns red and he starts feeling more stupid than what he already does. The hipster one smiles and she seems pretty nice, so Louis decides to talk with her, even when his stomach feels like a heavy rock and his legs aren’t responding.

“Do you know him, Perrie?” the girl with the long hair asks.

“Of course I do, Gem, your brother—”

“Ok, ok!” Gemma interrupts her and starts laughing.

The third girl, the coffee obsessed, doesn’t add a word. Perrie turns to Louis and asks: “what can I do for you, library boy?”

“I need— to— Harry,” he whispers and Perrie doesn’t hear him because he spoke too low.

“What?”

“HARRY YOU STUPID!” Gemma shouts even before Louis gets time to reply.

 _Bump, Pam_ , yells and laughter, then Harry is right there in front of Louis. 

Harry. He isn’t a daydream, he’s right there, and suddenly Louis’s world makes sense and everything makes sense, God, because Harry is everything Louis wants and asks for.

“What do you want, Gemma? I’m working right now.” A raspy, deep and manly voice makes Louis’s world tremble and suddenly the world seem a better place to be. The world can’t be terrible if there’s someone with such a beautiful voice.

Everything is clear now. Harry’s frowning and all covered on white flour, but when he spots Louis his expression softens and smiles so sweet and _damn HarryHarryHarry._

“Louis!” Harry says, opening his eyes widely, almost not believing what he sees.

Oh God. Harry is so perfect. Louis falls on panic because he has lots of flaws and Harry will notice and he doesn’t want to lose Harry even when Harry isn’t even his.

So Louis _runs away._

That evening, Louis cries again. He cries because he has some kind of complot against himself. He always does something to sabotage his own happiness. The worst part is that he hasn’t a clue of what to do to fix it. 

 

+ 

 

The bakery doesn’t open the following day and Louis doesn’t get his usual surprise box. He spends the whole day in front of the window, glancing at the bakery and pretending to be reading.

Perrie, Gemma and the coffee girl never appear anyway. Neither Harry does.

Louis cries again because he’s a loser who fell in love with a guy he met by sticky notes. 

 

+ 

 

The next morning the bakery is open and Louis gets tired of waiting. So he spends the entire morning trying to get the courage to go straight to the shop and confess everything he feels for Harry. In a rush of bravery, he runs towards the bakery.

Gemma smiles widely when she watches Louis entering in the place and that’s when Louis realizes she’s surely Harry’s sibling because their smiles are really, really similar.

“Louis!” Perrie exclaims cheerfully.

“Where’s Harry?” he stutters, not sure about being able to stay secure for so long.

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES!” Gemma shouts and she always shouts when she has to call Harry.

Only minutes passes until Harry appears on the place. He immediately meets Louis and his eyes light up and he smiles, damn fuck he genuinely smiles, dimples on his cheeks.

“Lou.”

“I miss your sticky notes,” Louis stammers and stares at the floor because he’s dying inside but once his words have left his mouth, he can’t stop himself. “I have never been so happy before. You made me smile and you made my tears stop. I love your baking. I love the whole talking we had about characters— people who doesn’t exist! And you’re beautiful, Harry, body, face and soul, and I love you. Yes, I know it’s impossible to fall in love with someone just talking by sticky notes, but I guess I’m the exception.  I’m completely falling for you. Don’t follow me, I know I’m such an idiot and a weird stalker but I love you and— that’s all, I guess— Bye”

Louis has the urge to run away and never come back, the urge to hide under his bed and never get out until he’s totally sure that Harry can’t remember him anymore. That’s probably his weirdest, shameful and stupidest situation he’ll live in his whole life, but at least he can say _“I did it. It didn’t work out, but I tried.”_

“Louis, wait!” Harry shouts but Louis is already running to his book shop.

 

+ 

 

Harry follows Louis and Louis can’t believe what’s happening. Why someone as perfect and lovely as Harry would be willing to follow him, more after his weird confession?

“Lou, Lou, please, wait!”

They both enter into the book shop and Louis slams the door. He tries to escape, but Harry grabs him by his arms, getting him closer and surrounding him with his smell. Louis freezes up and tries to get the fact that Harry Styles is touching, not only touching, wrapping him with his long arms.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Harry whispers.

Louis is frozen. His body is so, so, so close to Harry’s, he can feel his warmth and his smell and oh he smells like cookies, and vanilla and chocolate. Harry carefully places one of his enormous hands on Louis’s cheeks.

“Louis.”

Harry slides his thumb by Louis’s cheeks, making him shiver. Their faces are separated by inches; and Louis is pretty sure the whole planet is hearing his frenetic heartbeats. Harry sighs and Louis closes his eyes because the whole thing is too perfect to be real.

Harry wraps Louis’s waist with his long arm, while with his left hand he cups his cheek. Louis opens slightly his mouth, inviting Harry to kiss him but not actually expecting him to do it.

Yet, suddenly a pair of soft and warm lips is pressing against his. Harry presses gently his lips against Louis’s, kissing him softly. Louis’s world suddenly makes sense. It all makes sense. Is like… al the sadness and the emptiness, everything he lived was just to find Harry and feel his perfect lips kissing him.

“Louis, you’re not weird and what you feel is not impossible” Harry says in a low voice and Louis is sure he wants to hear Harry whispering in his ears for the rest of his life. “I’m in love with you. I knew we were meant for each other since the very first time”

“I’m a mess, Haz.”

“That’s why I love you. You’re a beautiful, perfect mess,” Harry says and Louis is smiling so widely that he thinks his face would break.

“Say it again,” Louis demands.

“What?”

“The whole ‘I love you’ thing.”

Harry giggles and Louis falls even more for him, if that’s possible.

“I love you, Louis. I really, really do.” 

 

 + 

 

Sometimes Louis cries. When it happens, Harry bakes cupcakes and they curl up together on the couch, kissing and cuddling until they both are crying, but crying of laughter. 

 


End file.
